<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hands on Boss by ShrimpZilla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362864">Hands on Boss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpZilla/pseuds/ShrimpZilla'>ShrimpZilla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hand Jobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:15:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpZilla/pseuds/ShrimpZilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>MacCready wakes up and lets the boss handle things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robert Joseph MacCready/Female Sole Survivor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hands on Boss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for the Fallout kink meme.</p>
<p>please consider checking out my Ko-Fi: https://ko-fi.com/shrimpzilla</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MacCready awoke to find his cock hard and his hand halfway down his pants, gripping and rubbing his morning wood practically on instinct. He choked down a pleasured moan and glanced nervously up at the bed that the boss was in. The sun hadn’t made its way passed dishwater light so he couldn’t see her as more than a blocky outline.</p>
<p>On the floor he put a little more pressure against his dick. He ground up into his palm, thought about flipping himself onto his stomach and just rutting against the floor. That way if the boss woke up all she’d see was him squirming on his belly, maybe think he was having a nightmare or something. As it was if she looked down she’d get a nice clean shot of his bulging pants and the fingers pushing their way ever deeper passed his waistband. That thought excited him more than he wanted to admit and he paused, trying to think of his options in a clear and decisive way.</p>
<p>“MacCready?” Her voice was like the wind through a broken window. MacCready went rigid, pants straining and stomach tight. He fought the urge to adjust his grip on himself, swallowed and cleared his throat instead. Tried to sound like he wasn’t one step away from spurting in his pants.</p>
<p>“Boss?”</p>
<p>A long, drawn out pause and then: “You’re awake?”</p>
<p>“I am now,” he responded. His voice sounded rough and edgy. He bit his lip and massaged himself a little, as much as he dared to move since he still hadn’t worked out where the boss’s eyes were at.</p>
<p>“You woke up like that?” Carefully he removed his hand from his pants and placed the hand over his eyes, fingers kneading the bridge of his nose. He sighed.</p>
<p>“Well, yeah, that happens. I didn’t think you were—“</p>
<p>“I forget how young you are,” she breathed and MacCready’s cock twitched at the tone of her voice. She sounded... turned on? Couldn’t be. She shifted on the bed and he shifted on the floor, unconsciously mirroring her. Damn, but he wanted to finish off. If she knew what he was doing why couldn’t let just let him be? It only would’ve been a minute or two more. He wasn’t the type to take all day with it. He knew they had places to be. “Do you want help?”</p>
<p>“Huh?” She sat up, socked feet whispering against the rug. MacCready pushed himself up onto his elbows, the angle making his dick rub against his pants and pulling a hitched breath from his throat.</p>
<p>“I’m offering to give you a hand job.” She was practically laughing. MacCready didn’t know how he felt. He was nearly dizzy with want. Not for her hands, but any, his own through the rough fabric of his pants, quick and practiced and unthinking. He wanted release. It wasn’t about lust or anything. He just needed to come. It was just something that needed to happen. His mind spun. Maybe she understood that? “I mean, it has been a while so I’m not sure how good…” She trailed, her voice warm with amusement. Maybe affection?</p>
<p>MacCready tried to throw that thought away. Affection didn’t matter, and this was the boss anyway. He shouldn’t muck up the already mucky relationship between them. Suddenly he wondered if there was too much trust there, that she would offer something like this.</p>
<p>He hadn’t been touched since Lucy, aside from his own hand.</p>
<p>“Uh,” he stumbled when he realized he’d been silent for way too long, “I mean, yeah, sure. I’m, uh, heh, not gonna say no if you’re offering.” He clamped his mouth shut before he could ramble more. Say something stupid. That’s what he was good for, right? That’s half the reason she kept him around. Liked laughing at the stupid shit that came out of his mouth. She lowered herself off the bed onto her knees, one on either side of his hips. He felt caged in, trapped, panic riding on the wave of arousal that surged through him as he pieced together her features in the piss poor light of a Commonwealth morning.</p>
<p>She unzipped him and he popped free with a little whine of anticipation. She looked down and wrapped one hand loosely around the base of him. He closed his eyes, tried not to thrust up.</p>
<p>“MacCready,” she said. He kept his eyes closed.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Boss?”</p>
<p>“Lick my hand.” She removed her hand from his dick and when he opened his eyes she was holding it in front of his face, palm up. He blinked. “Lick my hand,” she repeated evenly. His brain started connecting the dots and he leaned forward, mouth open and tongue out. She tasted like sweat and metal, still not as bad as he figured he’d tasted if he licked his own hand. It was a strange moment. He didn’t know if this was something she got off on, couldn’t tell where he stood on the matter either. So he just ran his tongue along the slowly growing callouses of her palm and fingers, got bold at one point and sucked two of her fingers into his mouth. She made an approving noise at that and the sound made him shiver. Maybe that’s what he liked then. The atta boy.</p>
<p>She pulled her hand back and pressed her temple to his, her lips by his ear and his by hers. If he wasn’t using his arms to hold himself up he might have put a hand on her hip. Oh well. Her breathe was hot and a little sweet, and it added a level of intimacy to the whole ordeal that he hadn’t been expecting. This wasn’t just a hand in the dark. This was the boss. His boss. The woman who dragged him all over the Commonwealth and taking no shit from anyone. He moaned aloud when she wrapped her slick fingers around the tip of his cock, stroking down and switching the way she was holding him with a deft motion on her way back up.</p>
<p>He bit his bottom lip to stop from saying anything profane. His own breath was whistling quick and heavy through his nose, pushing the hair by her ears so that it tickled his nose. She was good. She was so good. He thought maybe he’d tell her, groan it out, but he couldn’t make his mouth do anything but stay shut tight. Of course she was good, he reasoned to himself. He’d seen the way she picked locks, loved watching the easy skill of it. She repaired clothes and freaking robots and—His thoughts caught in a crest of pleasure as she tightened her grip along the head, thumb brushing the underneath something between gentle and coaxing.</p>
<p>“MacCready,” she breathed into his ear. It felt purposeful, probably was knowing her. His balls tightened as his stomach dropped. He was panting now, gasping against the side of her face. His arms were shaking with the effort of holding him upright. He wanted to curse. He wanted to curse so fucking bad.</p>
<p>“Ffff.” He thrusted up, hips snapping nearly on their own. She twisted her wrist for another angle, another series of sensation, and MacCready’s sight blurred. He felt the release, the long awaited feeling of freedom that came with coming. His joints felt like they’d been water down. Without any fanfare he let himself fall back onto the floor, rug not nearly cushioning his head enough against the thunk of wood.</p>
<p>Above him the boss laughed and pulled her hand back. His cock twitched limply. He tried not to think about her licking her hand clean but failed. The mental image made a warm shot straight through his stomach to his crotch. If she went to shower, like she usually did, he’d jerk off again on his own. He wasn’t gonna make her do it twice in a row just cause he couldn’t keep his mind on track.</p>
<p>“That’ll be 250 caps,” she said and even though he wasn’t looking he could hear the grin in her voice. It made him grin too.</p>
<p>“It was 200 and I gave those back already. Willing to consider it a charity move?” She laughed again and the warmth continued to pool in him. The sun was starting to get some actual traction. He could see the light bringing definition to her face, her eyes, her shoulders in that vault suit.</p>
<p>“Fine,” she gave in about as easy as he had back in the Third Rail. “I’m going to shower. Be ready in ten?” She stood, one hand held at an awkward angle as she tried not to let anything drip onto the floor. Another pulse ran through him and left him semi-hard and already aching for relief.</p>
<p>“Eh, give yourself fifteen for good behavior.” She rolled her eyes and disappeared. When MacCready heard the shower kick on he sighed contentedly and shoved his hand right back down his pants. He figured he was going to be waking up hard pretty regularly now…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>